Kaizoku and Kazoku
by Sorariru
Summary: Tashigi questions her sanity. Her solution is to ask Vice Admiral Coby. [I love Coby, so I'm putting him in the Vice Admiral seat xD] [[ONE-SHOT]]


She had been wandering.

Ever since they were chasing the Straw Hat Pirates, she had thought of something.

They aren't bad at all.

She wanted to bring it up. She always wanted to question it. She wanted to question them why they wanted to be pirates. The Marine Records were all bad, worse even.

They declared a war against the World Government. Their captain barged in Impel Down and got out to live the tale. He also participated in the War of the Best. They laid a hand against the Celestial Dragon on the Holy Land Mariejois. They created ruckus on their return after two years of disappearance.

She questioned them all.

She recalled the time when the captain asked for his first mate (that green hair liar) to save Smoker. It was all way back to Alabasta. They were at Alabasta to dethrone the Warlord dictating the country. Smoker even got the reward of saving the country. But he did not do anything of it. It was the Straw Hat captain who did it all.

She recalled the time when they met again at Punk Hazard. They formed an alliance with the Death of Surgeon. They were rescuing the kidnapped children by Caesar Clown. It was right under their noses, helped by Vergo himself. It was humiliating.

What makes them bad? Was it because they are pirates? Because they have those crossbones drawn on the flag over them?

She has a kindred spirit when it comes to this question. But he had an answer to himself.

"I'm sorry for the wait Tashigi-san,"

He sat on the stool beside her, ordering a cup of tea. It seemed ridiculous. They were in a bar, accommodated by drunken marines. Not that she had a say on it. She was drinking juice after all.

"Iie, thank you for hearing me out on my request Vice Admiral Coby." she saluted in respect.

He blushed and waved his hands in front meekly "You don't have to do that. I'm on a day off the same as you. Today I am nothing but Coby."

"But-"

"It's an order" she shut her mouth. He sighed "Just treat me like any other friend okay Tashigi-san?"

"As humble as they said Coby-san," she smiled and took a sip on her juice. It was a nice change. Most of the Marines she met are boastful, if not cocky because they are Marines.

"So what brings you to call me Tashigi-san?" he asked, downing his tea. "It isn't usual for you to personally call for me."

"I was just thinking..." she started "... about some pirates."

"Oh are they bothering you too much? Is there I can make any help?"

She glanced behind her, seeing that her troop was looking at them with curiosity. It is. She wasn't the type to call anyone for help on a problem like this. But it was _killing_ her. She wanted answers. She requested to have the conversation moved to a more private place. He agreed and paid for their drinks, embarrassing her.

They moved on to the ship that Coby manned with a couple of marines and Helmeppo, his right hand. The ship was in the right size just for voyage on a day off. There was no one around on the deck, just her and him. A marine offered them hot chocolates and coats as the night as cold. She was about to refused when he said it was perfect. He served them in a lightning, smiling eagerly as he served his purpose to the higher ups. Tashigi nodded and gratefully took the warm drink.

She leaned on the railing, her back to the sea while Coby leaned with his elbows facing the sea with mirth. And finally, she asked her dying to ask question.

"The Straw Hat Pirates huh?" she took note of the nostalgic smile on his face "They are the pirates which I could really say are true pirates."

She blinked "True? Is there any requirements to be really a pirate?"

"Not really. But since I met him, pirates have different kinds. There are the scums and the other are just pirates."

Pirates are scums right? How could have that differ?

"Tashigi-san, would you believe that I got my inspiration of being a Marine is from a pirate?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I did hear a rumor that some pirates enslaved you..." she trailed off, not really knowing what the story behind such a great Marine is.

"That's not even the half of the story," he chuckled. "But yes, I have become a floor boy to the ugliest pirate woman. I was really small and weak; I can't even win an argument. I was under them for two years, just because I got on the wrong boat" he sighed "But one day a barrel came. Can you guess what is inside it?"

She gave it a thought "Alcohol?"

"Nope. It was a person" he laughed at how ridiculous her expression was "I was panicking like crazy. Then he just punched me over the head, saying that he felt like it. I asked him what was he and said he was a pirate. At first I felt bad for him but he suddenly said it was his first day as a pirate! And he wanted to be become the Pirate King! I began warning him about the dangers and the what-nots but he just got annoyed and said that he didn't mind dying on working his dream. I asked if I could too, to fight for my dreams to death, to be a marine. The captain of the ship came and he just outright insulted her. She asked if I have even the guts to capture her if I was gonna be a Marine. It was frightening at first but I did it! I insulted her right in the face! But of course that didn't end well in my end and hers. The pirate just smiled and beat the crap out of her, pulling me to his first journey."

"T-that's crazy..." and unbelievable. Who knew the Vice Admiral was so weak before? And a pirate helped him to be a marine no less. Who was this pirate?

"I know. And what's crazier is that when Helpmeppo-san and I first met was the time this pirate got his first mate. Helmeppo-san is the son of Captain Morgan. He isn't exactly as kind before but he he changed. They held a prisoner that was known as a Demon at East Blue. This pirate wanted to recruit him. I warned him all over about the danger but all I got was a hit in the head! Again! When we reached the Marine Base, we saw him tied up. The Demon didn't really do anything bad, he just saved a little girl from Helmeppo-san's pets. He was told that if he survive a month being tied up he was pardoned. Helmeppo-san didn't really acknowledged his own words and said that he was going to execute him in three days where as there was still a week before a month. Yes, he's really different from now. He even pointed a gun at me when this pirate came and tried to save his soon-to-be first mate. It was unbelievable. It was like they had been fighting together for years. But all ended well. This pirate got his first mate and I was finally on my first step as a Marine,"

She was baffled. So this was the story of the Vice Admiral Coby. It was whole lot different from the rumors.

"So... what does it connect to the Straw Hats?" she asked, trying not to be rude.

"The pirate is actually Luffy-san and the first mate is Zoro-san," he said, smiling at her. "Crazy right?"

"Z-Z-Zoro?! That Roronoa Zoro?!" she yelled in surprise. That disrespectful pirate scum was part of Coby's inspiration?! That's absurd!

"The one and only," he chuckled. "They aren't really bad as the reports said so. Remember when they declared a war against the World Government?" she nodded "I think the Marines are the ones at fault, no offense."

She blinked "But they were helping the notorious Nico Robin. She destroyed warships at the age of eight!"

"I beg to differ" he said, his voice suddenly low, and closed his eyes "I have this suspicions that that story is fraud. I'm actually gaining more information as I raised my position. Even Smoker-san is noticing this in the Marine's Absolute Justice as they said. But we can't move much as Admiral Sakazuki is still in position."

"Wha-"

"Keep this secret for me okay Tashigi-san?" he placed an index finger over his lips "And as I was saying, if your family that is actually innocent was held by the authority without your consent would you just let the authority do punishment to the things they didn't do?"

"Of course not! I would save them! Even if it costs my li-oh."

It dawned her.

"But aren't they just a crew? Pirates?" she asked, suddenly doubting the term pirates in her mind.

"Pirates and Family aren't really different from each other Tashigi-san." he said with finality.

"But don't pirates betray-"

"Luffy-san is a true pirate. And so it brings to his whole crew. I think you may have gotten my message." he said. He settled down his mug and left. "Have a good night Tashigi-san,"

Pirates. Family. _Kaizoku. Kazoku._

_"What are you doing Mugiwara-ya?! We have to go!"_ _Surgeon of Death yelled._

_"No! Everyone isn't here yet!" Straw Hat yelled back. He stood in the front, his arms crossed as his eyes glued to the only entrance that was closing._

_His crew was situated behind him, all of them looking at the same direction. None of them were bothering to climb on the huge cart. But here they all are, cowardly waiting for their companions, afraid and ready to go away form the toxic gas. The Straw Hat crew stood with certainty that their nakama would come. _

_She saw it in their eyes._

_Fear._

_Worry._

_Faith._

_All of it pointed to their nakama not for themselves._

_They did come. Just barely but they did. Everyone rejoiced and climbed the cart, zooming past the tunnel leading to outside. Towards to freedom._

What if they didn't come in time? Would the Straw Hats be still waiting? Would they be engulfed by that toxic gas?

They believed they would come.

They believed in their nakama.

"Like a family..."

She felt like her definition of pirates just changed.

* * *

I really didn't intend to this one-shot (heck this is my first). But Tashigi's kind of my favorite when it comes to Marines. Come on. Who didn't think that Tashigi was damn hot back at Punk Hazard when Smoker was in control of her body? (I sounded like a pervert right there ._.) But this seemd like a proper start and ending. Review, favorite, follow, meh. I don't care. xD Do what you want!


End file.
